


Please Don’t Hate Me

by XxShadowWolf49xX



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShadowWolf49xX/pseuds/XxShadowWolf49xX
Summary: “Everything is so much brighter with you, colourful, even. I don’t know how to explain it. But, I don’t know how to live without you. I never learned to.” She continued.“Ever since we were kids I couldn’t.”“So please, Josie, please don’t hate me.” Hope finally let the tears stream down her face. Her voice breaking.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Please Don’t Hate Me

Ever since Hope woke, she had been actively avoiding Josie. 

Or so in Josie’s mind. She hadn’t talked - no - said two words to her.

And that immediately translated to avoidance to Josie.

She thought Hope hated her for what happened.

“I hate liars.” Is what Hope responded with when Josie told her about what Alaric said when she wasn’t awake.

But there was a certain edge to the words. 

Like she wasn’t completely talking about him.

Maybe she was mad about Ryan Clarke. Or even her. For not telling anyone about the Mora Miserium.

And then something happened a few days ago.

“Hope! You forgot your notes in the chem lab!” Josie chased after her through the nearly empty hallway.

“Josie.” Hope said. “Uh, thanks.” The Hope took the notes from the siphoner’s hand.

“I thought we could talk.” Josie said.

“Um… I have to get to class.” Hope was acting as if she couldn’t be seen talking to her. She kept looking around her.

“But, later.”

“Yeah, sure.” Josie was disappointed.

But after years of disappointment, she was incredibly good at hiding it.

So she plastered on a fake smile. “I’ll see you in Calc!”

And walked off.

This happened a couple more times for the next few days. 

That is until Josie stopped trying to talk to Hope all together.

It hurt, being shut off from the girl she was in love with.

Yes.  _ Love.  _

It surprised Josie when she figured it out.

She found out when Hope saved her. 

Weird, right?

How a savior can become such a desirable person.

To love. To touch. To give mind, body, and soul to.

That one person who simply just makes everything  _ better. _

That person was  _ Hope fucking Mikaelson. _

A person who wouldn’t even give her the time of the fucking day.

An idiot. 

That was how Josie felt when she felt even a sliver of hope that Hope would love her back.

* * *

There was a party tonight. 

And she was invited. 

Actually, everyone was invited.

If one of the students knew about it, then everyone knew about it. So everyone was invited as a bribe.

So no one told anyone who was not supposed to know.

Josie didn’t want to go, but Lizzie forced her out of her room and dragged her to the party.

So here she was. 

With sweaty, drunk, hormonal teenagers. All trying to either get completely wasted or to hook up with someone way out of their league.

**  
  
**

Josie was drinking scotch. Straight from the bottle. 

She needed a drink. A proper one. It had been a long time since she got drunk.

And she needed a drink to forget all her life problems.

Josie was at the docks. The music was so loud it reached her. 

She sat at the edge with her legs dangling off it.

Josie sighed a relieved breath. 

It was just her. Her, a bottle of scotch, cringey party music, and footsteps. 

And footsteps?

Josie got up and turned around.

“Hope.”

“Hey, Jo.” Hope said nervously. “I was wondering if we could-.”

Josie walked away before the tribrid could finish. 

She wasn’t about to give her the satisfaction of caving into her after she acted like Josie was nothing.

“Jo!” Hope ran after her.

_ Jo _ didn’t respond. She maneuvered around the trees hoping to ditch the older girl behind her.

What she won’t admit to herself is that she actually wanted Hope to catch her.

Which is most likely the reason why Josie hasn’t left her even though she easily could.

Hope had then grabbed Josie’s wrist in an attempt for her to stay and let the tribrid explain. 

“Josie.” She said in a firm voice.

“What!” She responded annoyed. 

“You’re avoiding me.” Hope said matter-of-factly.

“I’m-” Josie gave a dry chuckle. “I’m avoiding  _ you _ ?” She ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Okay, I’m done.” And then her tone turned harsh. “I am  _ so _ done!”

Hope looked at her in confusion. Her arms crossed.

“Okay, so I try to get your attention all week. And there you are acting like you can’t spare a single  _ second _ to be near me!”

There was a lump in her throat. But, Josie wasn’t about to cry in front of Hope, of all people, right now.

“Jo, I-.” Hope starts. Her own eyes have started watering.

“No. I am done trying with you!” She yelled. “Screw you, Hope.” She said those last words and spun around on her heel.

She started walking again.

“Josie! Wait!” Hope called out from behind her. “Please. Jo. I’m begging you. Stop. Please.” 

Josie had finally stopped walking at the statement. Her back faced Hope. Her drink was sloshing around everywhere.

“I’m sorry, Josie. I am. But don’t hate me.” Hope gave a humorless laugh.

“I felt…bad, I guess. I felt bad that you had to carry the guilt. The fact the I couldn’t....”

Josie’s anger diminished a bit.

“Everything is so much brighter with you, colourful, even. I don’t know how to explain it. But, I don’t know how to live without you. I never learned to.” She continued.

“Ever since we were kids I couldn’t.”

“So please, Josie,  **please don’t hate me.** ” Hope finally let the tears stream down her face. Her voice breaking.

“Hope. Do you know how bad it felt?” Josie’s voice shaking. She took a few steps closer to Hope and stared deep into her ice blue eyes.

“How bad I felt when I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

“Josie, you know I-” Hope went for her hand.

“No, Hope. Let me finish.” Josie stepped back.

“You have know idea what it's like when someone you love, you practically worship, starts acting like you don’t exist!” The words tumbled out so fast, she couldn’t stop.

Hope gasped at that.

Josie didn’t mean for that to slip out. But she couldn’t stop now.

“Like you don’t matter.” She whispered.

“You love me?” Hope said with curious eyes.

“Hope.” Josie was scared. But she finished anyway. “More that I love anything else I love in this entire world.”

She could barely let out those last words before she was met with warm lips.

A soft touch. 

Hope pulled back a few inches. 

“Josie, I love you, too.” She said with a small smile. “More than anything in this world.” 

And then they pulled in for another.

Hope rested her hands on Josie’s waist. 

Josie tangled her fingers into Hope’s hair.

She tasted like cherries and mint. Something Josie never thought she would enjoy the taste of.

But she did.

Hope’s tongue pushed against her lips, as if requesting entrance.

A request Josie would never be able to deny.

Josie opened her mouth and welcomed it willingly.

The kiss escalated.

Hope had pushed against a tree.

Her tongue greedy, tracing every bit of her mouth.

Josie let out soft whimpers. 

Making Hope go even rougher.

She had pulled away, only to assault her neck.

**  
  
**

Then they heard branches snapping.

“Josie! Hope! You guys there?”

The two broke the kiss at the loud voice of none other than Lizzie Saltzman.

“What are you two doing here?” Lizzie asked.

She looked at the two girls a bit. 

Her jaw dropped.

“Did you two- are you?”

She scrunched up her face.

“Ewww… I mean I’m happy for you guys and you deserve all the happiness in the world … but, ew.”

Josie and Hope looked at each other and then at Lizzie. 

“Welp. Use protection guys!” Was all Lizzie said before skipping off.

“Huh. Lizzie has the best timing.” Hope giggled.

Which led to Josie giggling.

Which led to full on laughing.

Hope then pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you, Josette Saltzman.”

**  
  
  
**

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
